Undressed nose for love
by Sayun
Summary: [The Gazette] Reita a t'il vraiment un nez? kai a tréééééééés envie de savoir! XD
1. Chapter 1

Titre : « Undressed nose for love »

Auteur :Sayun

Base : The gazette (+ surprises ?)

Genre :Euuuuuuuuh humour ? XD

Pairing : Non je ne dirais rien ! (Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…Oo que ne ferais je pas pour toi mangounette ?XD)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Première fic sur The gazette ! Cadeau Pour Mango (farfadine) ) Et merci pour tous les renseignement, photo et vid que tu m'as fait voir ! (on appelle ça se documenter ! XD)

Chapitre1 :

On était en mars, le 17 mars exactement, c'était un jour très important pour The Gazette en général, et pour Kai en particulier. Pour le groupe c'était le dernier live de la tournée et l'enregistrement du DVD par la même occasion, et pour Kai c'était le jour de l'exécution de son plan ingénieux : « To Undress Mademoiselle Nosedress operation v.2.1 »….

Il avais attendu ce jour depuis des semaines, il avait tout planifié, revu chaque détail au moins cent fois, tout devait être parfait ! Il vérifia pour la énième fois que son nouvel appareil photo qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour l'occasion était bien a portée de main. Il avait d'ailleurs calculé qu'il lui fallait sept secondes exactement pour le sortir de sa poche, trois pour l'allumer, et trois pour prendre la photo. Cela faisait en tout 13 secondes, sans compter les 13 autres secondes que lui prendrait le temps de s'enfuir a toutes jambe et de regagner un abri pour se protéger de l'ouragan qu'il n'allait pas tarder à déclencher. Il était d'ailleurs un peu inquiet… enfin, un subtil mélange de fébrilité et d'inquiétude serait plus juste… Et d'impatience aussi ; il mourrait d'impatience. Son but allait bientôt être atteint. Il se tenait là, devant la porte peinte d'un bleu très clair, plus silencieux qu'un escargot sur une toute nationale. Vu la situation, surtout les bruits qui lui parvenaient de l'autre coté de la porte il pouvait se permettre d'être un minimum à l'aise, mais non ! Aucun relâchement n'était toléré, le moindre son pouvait amener son plan à l'échec.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta enfin et la respiration de Kai le suivit. Un léger fourmillement lui parcouru les droits, il dirigea doucement sa main vers la poche de sa veste, essayant de gagner quelques centimètres, la porte allait bientôt s'ouvrir. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres, cette photo allait valoir une fortune ! Oh il ne comptait pas la monnayer contre de l'argent non ! Ce qu'il comptait demander était infiniment plus précieux…

Le click de serrure qui tournait se fit entendre, ça y est le moment était enfin venu ! Prendre une photo de Reita le nez à l'air avait été une mission très ambitieuse, mais une mission qui allait bientôt être bouclée avec succès ! Il avait tout essayé et la seule solution qui était apparue a son regard avait été de le choper au sortir de la douche… Le battant s'écarta enfin.

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de jeune batteur complètement ahurit a cet instant fut : « Ce n'est pas possible !!!!!!!! Il porte son maudit foulard même dans la douche ????????? »

La deuxième pensée d'un Kai, cette fois ci, complètement horrifié fut : « Il………….. il………… il……… pourquoi il est tout nu ????? »

Reita de son coté fixait le batteur d'un air étonné qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux ; Lui sur le pas de la cabine de douche, complètement nu avec sa serviette qui pendouillait sur son épaule gauche, Kai face a lui, plus rouge qu'une tomate au bord de la pourriture, une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte, son autre main tenait serré un appareil photo dernier cri. Sa main se détacha lentement de sa bouche et il pointa un doigt tremblant vers la poitrine du bassiste avant de le faire descendre lentement le long de son torse jusqu'à fixer ce point précis qui le choquait, et dont il ne détournait pourtant pas le regard…

-Reita-t'es-tout-nu ! Lâcha t'il d'une traite au bord de l'asphyxie.

-KAI ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ??????? Demanda le bassiste sans bouger d'un poil.

-Reita-t'es-tout-nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Répondit le batteur de plus en plus fébrile.

-Kai espèce de…….. De…….. Satire ! T'as voulu me prendre en photo dans ma douche ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Quand je pense que c'est TOI le leader du groupe, tu n'as aucune maturité, aucune décence, aucun savoir………..Continua de vociférer le bassiste les jambes écartée et les poing sur les hanches.

-REITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Oo

-OUI ??????????

-…………. T'es toujours tout nu ! Oo

Reita baissa lentement son regard avant de se saisir de sa serviette et de planquer……. ce qu'il devait planquer… ///

-Tu ………….. Tu as osé me….

Malheureusement pour lui, Reita ne pu terminer sa phrase, a son grand désespoir, la porte venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un grand jeune homme dégingandé surmonté d'une étrange touffe de cheveux colorés ……… _oh seigneur pas lui ! …………. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout làààààà ????_

-Kai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Je t'ai cherché partout t'étais ouuuuuuu ? Hurla l'énergumène en sautant sur le pauvre batteur avant de plaquer un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Kai s'écarta gentiment en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Miya-chan ! Tu as vu le live ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu venais…

_Non mais je rêve la, je rêve c'est pas possible !...L'autre abrutit qui lui saute dessus et lui qui rigole comme une midinette !èé. et miya-chan et gniagniagnia……pffffffffffff !il me fait honte mais honte ! C'est pas parce qu'on a fait ce _carnival tour_ qu'on est devenu potes…_

- Nan mais parce que je savais pas ! Je venait juste chercher des pokari au distributeur parce que j'en avait plus et la devant la salle j'ai vu des tas de filles entrain de hurler : kaiiiiiiiiiii uruhaaaaaaa aoiiiiiiiiiii rukiiiiiiiiiiii alors je me suis dit tiens c'est gazetto ! Vais aller dire koukou a kai ! Et shuis entréééééééééééé ! o

………_..Kai uruha aoi ruki ? Qu'est ce qu'il sous entend ce con ? Que je n'ai pas de fans moi ? J'ai des fans aussi ! Je reçois des tonnes de fanmails ! Et il y a toujours des tonnes de filles dans le public que hurlent « Reita rape meeeeeeeeee ! » ça veux bien dire quelque chose non ?...Abrutit èé……._

-Tu viens chercher tes pokari dans les distributeurs des salles de concerts ? Mais il y a des distributeurs partout ! XD

-Vi Mais ceux d'ici sont meilleurs !

-Miya-chan c'est des cannettes ! C'est partout les mêmes ! XD

_Mais allez-y vous gênez pas ! Transformez les douches en salon de thé ! Surtout quand je suis presque nu et que ce sale demeuré ne semble même pas remarquer que j'existe èé ! Et l'autre imbécile qui lui sourit en plus, vais leur éclater le crâne l'un contre l'autre èé !_

-Mais….Rei-chan ! Sembla enfin remarquer le chanteur avant reporter son attention sur Kai. Pourquoi il est tout nu ? Oo

-Hein ?... Je….. Je ne sais pas………………Répondit Kai en piquant un fard.

Miyavi le regarda de haut en bas avec un air incrédule.

-Mais kai-chan ! Me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense que tu as fait ? Tu as couché avec _lui_ ? Dans les douches en plus ? Mais il n'a pas de nez ! Oo Tu sait bien ce qu'on dit, petit nez petit…..

-MON NEZ va très bien merci ! Coupa le bassiste aux bord de la crise, non mais comment ça il n'avait pas de nez ? Comment ce taré osait-il sous entendre qu'il avait un petit……Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son foulard. Et j'étais en train de prendre ma douche ! èé

-Hum…. Mouais, tu prenais ta douche avec kai-chan ! Mais enfin kai-chan, tu m'aurais dis que tu voulait… je t'aurais trouvé un homme avec un vrai nez ! Tu n'aurais pas été obligé de te contenter de…

-Mais J'AI un vrai nez espèce de grand gigue décérébrée èé ! Je le cache par _style _(prononcer a l'anglaise XD), ça me permet d'être reconnu…..

-Un _style_ ? Fit miyavi d'un air méprisant. Non ! Ça c'est du _style_, dit il en montrant d'un geste de la main, son t-shirt rose snoopy _assorti_ a une espèce de short bariolés jaune et bleu et des tongs oranges avec des fleurs hawaiiennes. Tu devrais t'assumer tu sais, ça ira mieux pour toi si tu acceptait le fait que tu n'as pas de nez…

-Et toi ça irais mieux pour toi si tu acceptait le fait que tu n'as pas de cerveau ! èé

Reita était de plus en plus furieux, en plus il commençait a se les geler sévère… Parce que, mine de rien, il était toujours vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une minuscule petite serviette, et cet abrutit de kai ne prenait même pas la peine de dire un mot pour le défendre, peut être le croyait lui aussi qu'il n'avait pas de nez ? Non Kai n'étais pas aussi idiot ! Du moins il l'espérait…

-Oh allons Rei-chan ne te sens pas attaqué ! Après tout ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est ta maman qui t'a fait sans nez !

-Ne mêle pas ma mère a tout ça toi ! Et je te le répète J'AI un nez et ce n'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais le montrer alors tu peux essayer ce que tu veux ça ne marchera pas ! ET TOI ! Hurla t'il brusquement en se tournant vers Kai qui sursauta. Tu me déçoit beaucoup, fit il d'une toute petite voix, avant de serrer sa petite serviette autour de ses hanches et de se diriger vers la sortie la tête bien haute avant de claquer la porte derrière lui d'un geste sec.

-Et bien…. Ma mère m'as dis la même chose la première fois que lui avait piqué son rouge a lèvres préféré…

Kai détourna ses yeux de la porte fermée et le regarda un peu troublé.

A suivre…

Voila, premier chapitre fini ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Vous le saurez certainement très bientôt ! Bisous a toutes (tous ?) !

Sayun… Qui va tout de suite bosser sur la suite….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : « Undressed nose for love »

Auteur :Sayun

Base : The gazette (+ surprises ?)

Genre :Euuuuuuuuh humour ? XD

Pairing : Non je ne dirais rien ! (Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…Oo que ne ferais je pas pour toi mangounette ?XD)

Déclarations de l'auteur : Première fic sur The gazette ! Cadeau Pour Mango (farfadine) ) Dans ce chapitre on passe un peu aux autres membres du groupes XD (bah oui eux aussi y ont droit hein ! XD)

Chapitre 2 :

Dans la loge, Aoi assit devant un miroir finissait de se démaquiller, Ruki avait mystérieusement disparu à la fin du concert, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de remettre ses vêtements habituels. Il allait falloir enquêter… Quand à Reita il devait être encore sous la douche, Kai ne devait pas être bien loin se dit il avec un sourire. Son regard glissa sur le coté droit du miroir, il pouvait y voir le reflet d'Uruha, assis sur une chaise, le nez dans un magasine ouvert, on pouvait a peine voir son visage tellement les feuilles de papier étaient proches de ses yeux…. Aoi fronça les sourcils, le guitariste était ainsi depuis 30 min, et surtout, il n'avait pas tourné la moindre page… Peut être était il concentré sur une recette de cuisine ?

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de quitter la maison familiale et de se chercher un appart, il n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de prouver à tout le monde qu'il était un adulte responsable ; il avait demandé a Kai de lui donner des cours pour apprendre à faire des _french toast_, il avait accompagné les femmes de ménage au super marché pour apprendre a choisir ses produits pour la lessive, la vaisselle, pour nettoyer le sol… Reita lui avait même préparé une liste avec les meilleures chaînes culinaires et domestiques… Oui c'était sûrement ça, une recette ou alors des fringues… Pourtant à cet instant, Uruha écarta rapidement le magazine de son visage en rougissant, Aoi re-fronça les sourcils… Ce qu'il lisait, c'était un UV…

Uruha se força à réguler sa respiration, depuis combien de temps n'avait pas tourné de page ? Il ne savait même plus… Il avait presque honte, il se comportait comme une fangirl stupide, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de divaguer… Et puis, cette série de photos était magnifique d'un point de vue purement esthétique n'est ce pas ? Il laissa son regard couler de nouveau sur l'image qui le captivait, une longue silhouette adossée à un mur, une main nonchalante placée derrière son oreille gauche frôlait légèrement ses mèches rouges, Le jeune guitariste rougissant laissa ensuite son regard dévier sur le torse plat en maudissant cette satanée veste en cuir de l'empêcher de bien voir, pourtant elle était magnifique cette veste, et elle lui allait trop bien o se dit il. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec ce jean serré qui mettait bien en valeur ses jambes longues et fines… Uruha déglutit, Il se comportait vraiment comme une lycéenne énamourée devant une idole inaccessible et tout à ses pensées il ne sentit pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait doucement de lui, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; sans se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, le magazine lui fut arraché des mains… Pendant quelques secondes, il resta bloqué dans la même position les poings serrés levés en l'air. Puis il se reprit et leva un regard hargneux vers Aoi qui regardait les photos les yeux grand ouverts…

-Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?èé. Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Si tu voulais le lire, il suffisait de demander ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de me l'arracher des mains comme ça ! S'empressa t'il de vociférer pour cacher sa gêne, Aoi avait il remarqué qu'il fixait la même page depuis tout ce temps ?

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu regarde les photo de… demanda Aoi d'une étrange petite voix.

-Quoi ? fit Uruha en rougissant. Mais bien sur que non ! Je lisais l'article ! C'est un très bon guitariste alors je me renseignais sur ses techniques…

-Ses techniques ? Dans un article consacré a ses plats préférés ?

Ses plats préférés ? Se répéta le blond un brin déstabilisé. Il n'avait même pas remarqué!Oo Comment se sortir de cette situation alors ? Il ne voulait pas que Aoi sache qu'il craquait pour… Il respira un grand coup et commença :

-hein ? Bien sur enfin ! Déclarât-il avec assurance. Moi qui ai travaillé comme vendeur de fruits et légumes je peux t'assurer que ce qu'on mange a une grande influence sur nous, et donc sur nos métiers, et par conséquent ; Pour nous qui sommes guitaristes, notre technique dépend en grande partie de ce que nous ingurgitons….

-Urupon tu te fous de moi ? L'interrompit Aoi d'un ton lassé.

-arrête de m'appeler Urupon ! Reprit le guitariste blond fâché.

-Mais enfin 'urupon' je n'ai rien inventé ! C'est toi qui t'ais appelé comme ça pendant une émission sur une chaîne nationale ! Et puis de toutes façons, toutes tes fan t'appellent comme ça dorénavant inutile de lutter ! Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! On était en train de parler de lui ! Finit il en brandissant le magazine.

-De quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ????????????????????????????? Hurla soudain une voix aigue depuis le pas de la porte.

-Miyavi ? S'écrièrent les deux guitariste parfaitement à l'unisson tandis que le jeune homme courrait vers eux plus vite qu'une fusée lancée en pleine puissance.

-Eh oui mes chouchous ! Vous croyez ne plus jamais me revoir hein ? ERREUR ! Hurla t'il en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras. Ah la la je suis sur que je vous au trop manqué en plus !

-Miya… pas la peine de nous asphyxier non plus…. Parvint à articuler Aoi la bouche enfoncée dans les cheveux d'Uruha.

-D'accord d'accord… répondit le dit Miya en les lâchant puis il chopa le magazine. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lui ! Aoi-chan ne me dit pas que tu continues de collectionner ses photos ?

Uruha écarquilla les yeux et reporta directement son regard sur Aoi qui lui, fixait désormais les tongs de miyavi avec insistance, une étrange rougeur envahissait ses joues.

-que ce passe t'il Aoi-chan ? demanda miyavi, étonné. AAAAAAH ! Tu regarde mes tongs ? fit il en levant un pied. Elles sont belles hein ? Tu veux les mêmes je suppose ? Mais sincèrement je ne crois pas que ça t'irait ! Nous sommes trop différents physiquement toi et moi pour pouvoir porter les mêmes choses ! Oo

-Euh…. Hein ?... non non miya, rassure toi je n'ai aucune envie de porter les mêmes fringues que toi… répondit le brun en levant les yeux.

-Aoi… ? Fit Uruha d'une voix glaciale.

Le second guitariste déglutit, il était dans la merde… Qu'allait il bien pouvoir trouver pour s'en sortir ? Tout ça c'était la faute de miyavi, fulmina-il. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Kai ?

-…. Oui ?... Osa-il.

-Tu collectionnes SES photos toi aussi ? Demanda t'il furieusement.

-hein ?... Euh… euh… Comment ça moi aussi ? Ça veut dire que toi aussi ? Ah ! J'avais raison alors ! Tu regardais ses photos depuis tout à l'heure ! èé

-Urupon-chan aussi collectionne ses photos ? Ah sugeeeeeeeee ! (oui je l'ai casée XD) Vous allez pouvoir faire des échanges si vous avez des doubles !

-Oh tais-toi toi ! Et arrête de m'appeler urupon ! Aoi… je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !èé

-Maieeuuuuuuuuuh Urupon-chan soit pas méchant avec moi ou je vais le dire a kai-chan T-T

-Cru quoi de moi ? Mais je ne t'ai rien fait ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi je me justifie moi ? J'ai le droit de collectionner les photos de qui je veux ! èé

-Ah bon ? Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien alors ! Moi aussi je collectionne les photos de qui je veux ! Je ne vais pas changer à cause de toi !... Surtout maintenant que j'ai 1357 Photos… Ajouta il mesquinement.

1357 Photos ? Se répéta aoi… Lui n'en avait que 1032 ! Cela voulait il dire que Uruha était plus fan que lui ? Non certainement pas ! C'était lui le plus grand fan ! Mais… peut être que lui il avait réussit a avoir cette fameuse photo dans le onsen dont il rêvait ? Se tortura il. Si c'était le cas, il allait en mourir ! Ou mieux il allait se sentir obliger de monter un plan machiavélique pour la lui piquer ! Il décida de tâter le terrain.

-Ah bon ? Et maintenant tu vas me dire que tu as aussi cette sublime photo dans le onsen ?

Uruha le regarda furieux. Pourquoi retournait il le couteau dans la plaie ? Cette fameuse photo était l'une des rares qui lui manquaient ! Il l'avait cherchée partout ! Fait jouer toutes ses relations, sans aucun succès… Pourtant s'il y avait un fan qui l'a méritait c'était bien lui !

-Non je ne l'ai pas… répondit il a petite voix.

-Une photo dans un onsen ? Vous voulez dire la où on essaye de lui arracher sa serviette et où on voit la moitié de ses fesses ?

-COMMENT TU SAIS ÇA ? S'écrièrent les deux guitaristes de nouveau parfaitement à l'unisson.

-Bah parce que je l'ai…

-comment ça tu l'as ?

-Oui, comment ça tu l'as ?

-Miya-chan tu va me la donner hein ?

-non miya-chan c'est A MOI que va la donner n'est ce pas ?

-NON à moi !

-Je te dis que c'est A MOI !

Les deux guitaristes avançaient pas a pas vers le chanteur qui lui, se reculait doucement, de plus en plus, jusqu'à se que son dos touche le mur pendant que les deux autres excités avançaient de plus en plus…

_Kami-Sama… J'aurais du aller chercher l'autre sans-nez avec Kai-chan… Merde je vais mourir alors que j'avais rendez-vous chez le coiffeur cette aprèm… Le monde ne saura peut être jamais a quel point je suis beau avec des mèches roses et bleues…._

OoO

Et voila ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! À la prochaine et bisous a toutes !

Réponses au reviews :

Hikari no namida : Merci pour ta review ! Et pour ce chap la t'as droit aux deux autres et encore ce con de miyavi qui remonte le moral XD... Ne reste plus que ruki mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire de lui ? Et Kainounet c'est mon chouchou ! (Avec uruha aussi mais bon, j'ai déjà réussit a réduire a deux alors c'est déjà pas mal non ? XD) j'espère que la suite te plait ? Bisous !

Lyliep : Et la voila déjà la suite ! Plus tôt que prévu ! ) j'espère que tu suis toujours ? et merci

Aelin uelal : Ma mère aussi demandait ça avant XD je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, c'est bien le but de cette fic ! J'espère que tu riras toujours ! Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir….


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : « Undressed nose for love »

Auteur :Sayun

Base : The gazette (miyavi + surprises ?)

Genre :Euuuuuuuuh humour

Pairing : Non je ne dirais rien ! (Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu…Oo que ne ferais je pas pour toi mangounette ?XD)

Déclarations de l'auteur :

1-Première fic sur The gazette ! Cadeau Pour Mango (farfadine) ) Dans ce chapitre on passe a ruki (comment ça, le pauvre ?), mais ou avait il donc disparu après le live ?

2- je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard dans tous mes fics mais il s'est passé pas mal de choses qui m'ont empêchée d'écrire, dont un déménagement à un autre bout du monde récemment o . Je vais sûrement avoir plus de temps maintenant et je pourrais updater mes fics plus régulièrement, du moins je l'espère '. Bisous a tous et merci beaucoup de me lire !

3-Je fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu en remerciement a mangounette, qui m'a fait mon lj, mon layout, mes codes et qui a toujours supporté mes jérémiades et mes questions, Mango tu es un ange !

Warning : ce chapitre est… Bizarre… appelons ça l'inspiration du moment XD

Chapitre 3 :

Ruki était stressé, très stressé. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se changer, son t-shirt « Gazerock is not dead » lui collait à la peau et ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de son pantalon en cuir noir. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait toujours prendre une douche à son arrivée, et bien sur rien ne se passait comme prévu. Tout simplement parce quelqu'un avait jugé bon de s'enfermer dans les vestiaires. Pourtant le bloc sanitaire avait été aménagé en cellules privées de sorte à pouvoir recevoir une vingtaine de personnes en même temps en préservant l'intimité de chacun. Qu'elle que soit la personne à l'intérieur, elle aurait pu se contenter d'une cellule au lieu de fermer la porte principale ! Il jeta un regard sur sa montre, il avait promis de ne s'absenter que quinze minutes pour prendre une douche rapide et ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il était planté là a attendre. L'idée de retourner au département lui frôla l'esprit, mais il était hors de question de supporter l'autre baka de Yuuya en train de hurler « Ruki il sent mauuuvaiiis ! Rukiii il sent mauuuvaiiis ! » En lui courrant autour en se pinçant le nez èé.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il tendit l'oreille avec appréhension ; On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber dans ce club, certains département était très… effrayants. Il espérait ne jamais en croiser les membres, ou plutôt, ne jamais 'savoir' qui était les membres…. Il pouvait maintenant presque clairement entendre les personnes se parler, ils étaient probablement deux ou plus, après tout si ce n'était qu'une seule personne elle ne se parlerait pas ne ? Enfin… on ne savait jamais dans ce club… Il lui semblait même d'ailleurs reconnaître l'une des voix…

-Mais oui je te dis ! J'ai carrément du sauter par la fenêtre pour m'échapper… Tu imagines ? Et j'ai perdu une tong ! J'ai du faire un kilomètre avec un pied nu ! Heureusement que je suis tombé sur une fan en chemin, je lui ai fait mon sourire spécial et elle m'a donné ses chaussures, l'ennui, c'est qu'elles sont trop petites pour moi, ça fait un peu mal au pied . Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour avoir plus de mecs dans ma fanbase, tu imagines si un jour j'ai besoin d'un caleçon ?

-Oh pauvre toi ! Fit une deuxième voix a moitié étouffée de rire. N'empêche, tout ça pour une photo ? J'en ai des mille fois pire de lui !

-Vraiment ? Alors s'il te plait ne me les donne surtout pas ! Je n'ai pas du tout envie de ne plus éblouir le monde avec mon capital beauté….

-D'accord d'accord, surtout que ça serait une si grande perte pour l'humanité n'est pas ? XD… mais bon, tout ça ne nous aide pas a le retrouver… pffffffffffffffffff tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te moquer de son kaki-chan ? Il avait l'air de beaucoup y tenir….

-Je ne voulais pas être méchant, je te jure ! Je voulais juste rigoler un peu… Mais il l'a tout de suite mal prit et il est partit en courrant…

**-**Tu sais bien qu'il est très sensible, et puis, tu aurais réagit pareil s'il avait s'agit de yabi-sama non ? On est tous pareils avec nos premiers… J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop fâché, déjà que nous ne sommes que trois membres dans notre département…

-Oui, pardon To-chan .

Ruki ne comprenait pas grand-chose, a part peut être qu'ils étaient en train de chercher quelqu'un… Et aussi qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans leur département ; Leur passion était elle si _spéciale_? Et qui étaient ces kaki-chan et Yabi-sama ? Était il vraiment sur d'avoir envie de savoir ? Il aperçut enfin leurs deux ombres projetées sur le sol. L'endroit était toujours peu éclairé pour préserver un maximum de discrétion… un… Deux… Trois… Et Ruki écarquilla les yeux…

-mi…. miyavi ?????????????????

-RUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Hurla l'énergumène en courrant lui sauter dessus, Il l'étouffa le temps d'une seconde avant de s'écarter en pinçant le nez. Bhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Ruki-chan qu'est ce que tu sens mauvais ! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une douche ????????? 

-PARCE QUE je ne sais quel connard s'est enfermé dans les vestiaires ! Et ne me donne pas de leçons toi, t'es orteils sortent de tes chaussures ! En plus…. C'est des chaussures de fille !

Le dit To-chan se dirigea vers la porte des vestiaires sans faire attention a leur querelle, se pouvait il que ?

-Miya-chan ? Tu crois qu'il s'est enfermé ici ? Fit il se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

-Ano… Je ne sais pas ça se pourrait bien… Répondit le guitariste en venant se mettre à coté de lui. Il posa la main sur le battant de la porte avec un air de profonde réflexion, il resta ainsi quelques secondes, complètement silencieux. Et plus rapide que le vent, il fourragea dans sa chevelure colorée pour sortir une énorme épingle a cheveux. 'Je vais forcer la serrure' déclara il fièrement avec un grand sourire avant de s'atteler a la tache.

Ruki le regarda faire, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire marcher ses méninges, et puis, il devait s'avouer qu'il était très curieux, il était d'usage que si on croisait une connaissance au club, de ne jamais poser de questions, le nombre et les noms des différents département étaient tenu secrets, et leurs locaux n'étaient connus que pas les membres. Bien entendu, il avait quelques débordement, il arrivait que l'on croise un ami, ou un des membres de son groupe et dans ces cas la, les adhérent pouvaient se permettre de divulguer certaines informations… Le vocaliste mourrait d'envie de savoir de quel département quelqu'un comme miyavi pouvait faire partie…. Surtout si ce département comptait aussi… Le bassiste de Dir en grey…

Toshiya, se sentant observé, se retourna avant de tendre la main en souriant.

-Bonjour, on ne s'est jamais rencontré je crois ? Toshiya de Dir en grey….

-Ruki de The Gazette. Répondit il en serrant la main tendue. Tu crois qu'il va y arriver ?...

-Oh, on ne sait jamais avec lui… En tout cas j'espère qu'on ne se trompe pas, je n'ai pas envie de tomber encore sur Gackt qui prend sa douche. Fit le bassiste en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il… Il est la lui aussi ?

-Oui ! Chuchota Toshiya sur un air de confidences. Son département se trouve au deuxième étage juste en face du département des « Moi aimer toi+Poupée ».

-Les quoi ? Oo

-Le département de Mana… Répondit le bassiste dans un souffle. Personnellement j'évite de passer devant… En tout cas, personne ne voulait s'inscrire avec lui, alors il a obligé tout son gackt Job a venir avec lui… La rumeur dit que même yoshiki va y entrer maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles… enfin je veux dire, rectifia il devant la mine atterrée du vocaliste ; Qu'il forment un groupe ensembles….

-Mais comment tu fais pour être au courrant de tout ça ? Demanda Ruki étonné.

-Co… Comment ?... euh…. Ano… Balbutia-il en rougissant.

-Un de ses potes en fait partie… Intervint miyavi toujours accroupi devant la serrure.

-Oh toi, mêle de ce qui te regarde ! répondit Toshiya en rougissant furieusement. Shin-Chan est juste influencé ! èé. _Et puis,_ rajouta il en lui-même, _c'est presque un miracle d'avoir réussit a le détourner du club du morning musume… _

-yattaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! S'exclama bruyamment le guitariste en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec. J'ai réussit j'ai réussit ! Je le savais ! Je ne peux tout simplement jamais échouer ! Je suis MOI après tout ! N'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? Miyavi desu !

Toshiya le poussa sur le coté et franchit la porte a la hâte.

-Il doit se cacher quelque part….

-Mais ayeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh To-Chan tu as faillit m'abîmer ! Ruki défend moi !

-Hein ? Oo

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr j'aurais du m'inscrire au club des mal aimés ! T-T

Sans rien ajouter Ruki suivit Toshiya à l'intérieur, Pas parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus non ! Trop peu pour lui ! S'il était là c'était juste parce qu'il devait prendre une douche… Le bassiste était en train d'ouvrir les box les un après les autres… Peut être devait il lui donner un coup de main ? Pas parce qu'il était curieux, non ! Juste parce que lui Ruki, était quelqu'un d'altruiste et de généreux, et qu'aider son prochain faisait partie de son quotidien… Il chassa de sa mémoire le souvenir du jour ou il avait laissé Aoi coincé sur le toit de l'immeuble pendant une grosse partie de la nuit, après tout il avait de bonnes raisons : On ne quitte pas son lit tout chaud et bien douillet pour aller trois étages plus haut ouvrir une porte a un abrutit même pas fichu de se rappeler que la porte ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur ! Même si le dit abrutit était un invité et accessoirement, un ami très proche… 

Le bassiste s'immobilisa enfin devant un box ouvert et le blond s'arrête pile poil derrière lui au risque de lui rentrer dedans. (Non pas de pensées foireuses, toto X ruki ne me dit rien du tout ') Toshiya entra avec précaution et s'accroupit doucement devant une forme recroquevillée sur un petit banc en bois… _ça ne va pas être facile…_

-Ryuutaro ? Osa-il enfin.

-laisse moi tranquille… Répondit une petite voix quasi-inaudible.

-Allez Taro-chan… Tu connais Miya non ? Il est un peu _stupide_ et _immature_ mais il n'a pas un _trop _mauvais fond quand on apprend à le connaître ! **Hein** **Miya **? Insista le bassiste en tournant vers la grande gigue multicolore qui se penchait au dessus de la tête de Ruki pour bien voir…

-Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui, bien sur… pas _sur que ce soit un compliment ça… _je suis désolééé Taro-chan ! Ton doudou est ma-gni-fique ! Vraiment je te jure ! Cette couleur verdoyante style usé est tellement fashion ! Je pense même à l'adopter comme nouvelle teinture pour ma sublime chevelure déstructurée... Sa rehaussera sûrement mon teint porcelaine tu ne crois pas…. Enfin, reprit-il sous le regard noir de Toshiya ; je voulais dire, kaki-chan est vraiment super fashionable et sublime et tout ce que j'ai dit c'était juste parce que j'étais jaloux ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Kaki-chan represente une véritable menace pour mon…

-C'est bon miyavi on a compris. Interrompis Toshiya avec un petit soupir avant de se retourner vers le brun toujours accroupi mais dont l'expression triste était remplacée par un regard totalement incrédule. Ryuutaro je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas tout seul dans ce club avec lui… Chuchota-il.

Ruki observait la scène presque bloqué, trop d'informations d'un coup ; Ryuutaro… LE Ryuutaro ? LE Ryuutaro faisait partie d'un club de… **doudous** ? Avec Toshiya de Dir en grey et Miyavi ??? Un club de doudou c'était encore pire que son club de lego ! **Alléluya**

oOo

Pendant ce temps dans le fameux club de lego, un beau jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante s'égosillait avec passion :

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA je te jure que si tu touche ENCORE au petits bonhommes de MON château de te XXXX, XXXXX, ET XXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T'AS INTERET AVITE REVENIR OU JE NE REPOND PLUS DE RIEN !

oOo

Voila pour cette fois en espérant que la prochaine viendra vite ! XD non, je plaisante, elle viendra sûrement vite ! ' Nous y retrouverons kai et Reita qui aux dernières nouvelles, courraient joyeusement dans les couloirs XD.

Réponses aux reviews (brèves je suis désolée ToT) :

_Farfadine : Contente que tu aimes surtout que c'est pour toi que je la fait cette fic ! ça fait des mois et pourtant,toujours pas d'idées pour Ruki ' mais on va bien trouver hein ? XD Maiiiiiiiiiiiis non ! T'es pas oppresseuse du tout XD ! Beaucoup moins pénible que moi en tout cas lol. Même si j'ai l'impression que ce chap est nul, je le poste ! je le reprendrais après s'il le faut… Bisous mangounette d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur_

_Lyliep : la suite a mit beaucoup de temps a arriver j'en suis désolée UU… pour le chouchou, patience ! Même si c'est très facile de deviner. merci beaucoup pour le review !_

_Aelin ulal : Encore désolée pour l'impardonnable retard ! çç j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite même si j'ai bien déliré à la faire (hem ) Merci beaucoup de lire et de reviewer, fait toujours super plaisir ! Bisous !_

_Eli-chan : merci beaucoup ! voila la suite !_

_Darkyuki : miyou il est partout parce qu'il me fait trop marrer….ça me fait penser que ça fait des mois que j'ai pas vu ça tête XD je vais aller voir des photos pour voir ce qu'il encore pu inventer pour ses cheveux XD merci beaucoup pour le soutien moral et les encouragements ! Bisous bisous yuki !_

_Ys Melmoth__ :Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait super plaisir que tu dises ça ! (et tu me lises aussi d'ailleurs) J'ai oublié de te demandé tout a l'heure ou tu en était de la suite de musique ? j'espère que tu compte toujours la faire ? èé Bisous YS !_

Shiaru : Kikou shiaru ! ça faisait lontemps hein ? désolée pour le retard ! oui hein, le thème n'est pas étonnant Xd les idées débiles m'adorent ! je les aimes aussi d'ailleurs alors tout va bien ! je vais combler mon retard et lire tous tes nouveaux chap' dés que je peux, ça m'en fait plein d'un coup je suis contente heureuse que tu trouves ça drôle, j'espère que ça va continuer !

neko-yuu : Non, non, non, je ne dirais rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! je me ferais tuer sinon èé…. J'adore l'idée des deux en train de courir dans les couloirs XD merci beaucoup de lire et de reviewer toujours !

Medb : Merci beaucoup ça fait toujours super plaisir ! je ne dirais rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! on saura qui c'est dans 2 chapitres ! j'espère que tu seras toujours là

Neko no mimi : Kikou nouvelle lectrice ! toutes tes reviews m'ont fait super plaisir, je suis vraiment très contente que tu suive mes fics à partir de maintenant les updates seront régulières promis ! Merci beaucoup pour les review et les encouragements


End file.
